1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to stereoscopic image display systems in general, and more particularly to a method for setting stereoscopic image data at a stereoscopic image display system.
2. Description of Related Art
A stereoscopic display system for displaying a stereoscopic image on a liquid crystal display so as to be viewable with naked eyes has been put in practice. Such a stereoscopic display system includes a light beam controller disposed at the front face of a pixel matrix, at which left image data shot at a viewpoint of a left eye and right image data shot at a viewpoint of a right eye are set, so as to concentrate a light beam of each pixel, at which left image data is set, at the position of the left eye of the viewer and to concentrate a light beam of each pixel, at which right image data is set, at the position of the right eye of the viewer. The viewer can view a stereoscopic image due to binocular parallax between the left image and the right image.
One prior art stereoscopic image display system includes a lenticular sheet. Positions of viewer's eyes are detected using infrared rays, and as the viewer moves, selection is made whether a signal to be displayed on a pixel is set as a left-eye signal or a right-eye signal, thus securing stereoscopic viewing. At this time, a left-eye signal and a right-eye signal displayed on pixels are inverted in the units of pixels depending on the position of the viewer. Some other prior art stereoscopic image systems display a stereoscopic image through a lenticular lens sheet disposed to be tilted relative to a pixel matrix.